Deception and Doubt
by ice0apparition
Summary: Kaede and Kikyou interfere with InuKag's blossoming relationship, for better or worse. Kagome starts to doubt and is critically injured. Will she stop doubting and live? Will Inuyasha save her? In time? GRAB A TISSUE BOX!
1. Bow and Arrow

|**ice apparition here. This is my first fic, this chapter only has|  
|a few things to do with the rest. FLUFF!!! YAYA! My conscience |  
|will be narrating and co-hosting with me. *Hello * ::flexes |  
|fingers:: I hate my conscience.*** ::points finger at fic:: ON |  
|WITH IT!!! |  
| |  
|Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. Don't |  
|sue me, I only have ::counts fingers:: 10 cents. |  
| |  
| |  
|Chapter 1 |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
|~It was approaching sundown and the gang is on their way to Lady |  
|Kaede's home to rest for the weekend. They had recently fought an |  
|especially powerful youkai and all of them were injured in some |  
|way. Everyone was exhausted and tired; even Inuyasha reluctantly |  
|agreed to rest at Kaede's. |  
|~They stumbled upon Kaede's doorstep and knocked.~ |  
|Inuyasha- Stupid Kagome! You're such a helpless dumb girl! |  
| |  
|Kagome- WHAT!!! WHAT DID I DO!? |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- (clearly aggravated) If you could've protected yourself |  
|against the youkai, we wouldn't be so tired and WE WOULDN'T HAVE |  
|TO STOP TO REST!!! WE ARE WASTING OUR TIME HERE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! |  
|I NEED THOSE JEWEL SHARDS!!! AND I. (a/n selfish inuyasha.*shut |  
|up. Let them read* BUT.*::hits ice apparition on the head::* |  
|OWWWW) |  
| |  
|~Before he could finish, Kaede opened the door and welcomed them |  
|inside.~ |  
| |  
|Kagome- I'm going to go get ready for bed. |  
| |  
|Inuyasha-FEH! |  
| |  
|~Kagome burst into tears and ran in front of them into the house.~|  
| |  
| |  
|~Inuyasha scolded himself and started to freak out like he always |  
|did when Kagome cried.~ |  
| |  
|~Kaede invited who was left in and brought them a nice warm meal. |  
|They all sat down (except for Kagome) and talked while the munched|  
|on rice cakes. Inuyasha sat alone in the corner, not talking and |  
|keeping his face down.~ |  
| |  
|~Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo had fallen asleep in the spots |  
|where they ate. Kaede picked up their bowls and headed towards the|  
|kitchen. Inuyasha stood up, left his corner, and walked down the |  
|hall; stopping to compose himself in front of Kagome's door.~ |  
| |  
| |  
|~ Meanwhile, Kaede was completely aware of Inuyasha and Kagome's |  
|relationship problems (she stood and listened though the front |  
|door earlier). She decided to help Inuyasha and Kagome with her |  
|little known archery skills.~ |  
| |  
| |  
|~As Inuyasha stood outside Kagome's room, he planned to go in, |  
|sincerely apologize, and get out as soon as possible.~ |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- (shyly) Kagome, I.um.(interrupted by Kagome's soft |  
|sobbs) |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- (panicked) Awwwwwwhhhh!!! Kagome! Please don't cry!!! |  
|Please! ARG! |  
| |  
|~Kagome laid on her back on top of her sleeping bag.~ |  
| |  
|~Inuyasha paced over to her feet and stopped.~ |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- Listen Kagome, I'm really sorry, really really sorry. I |  
|take back what I. |  
| |  
|~Before he could finish, four arrows from behind knocked and |  
|pinned him directly on top of Kagome. He was pinned to the floor |  
|by his shit sleeved and pants legs. He was unable to move.~ |  
| |  
|Kagome- (surprised) INUYASHA!!! GET OFF OF ME NOW!!! |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- (struggling) I can't help it! I mean. I CAN. BUT I CAN'T|  
|MOVE!!! My clothes are pinned down too tight! |  
| |  
|~Kagome reached as far as she could to unpin his arms, but his |  
|arms were too long and the arrows were out of reach. She herself |  
|could barley move at all. All the while, Inuyasha screwed up his |  
|face like a little boy as he kept his head as far away from hers, |  
|as possible.~ |  
| |  
|~The two gave up and accepted their predicament, but for hours |  
|they talked and laughed like old friends, they were actually |  
|getting along! Then the room fell silent. ~ |  
| |  
|Kagome- I accept you apology. |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- Good, I was getting worried that you would hate me |  
|forever. |  
| |  
|~Kagome yawned and once again the room fell silent.~ |  
| |  
|Kagome- I'd never hate you Inuyasha. |  
| |  
|~Inuyasha had the strangest feeling; he had a sudden urge and he |  
|kissed Kagome right out of the blue. His animal instincts were |  
|taking over; he never wanted to stop. Her lips tasted so sweet, |  
|like honey. Kagome, as shocked as she was, kissed him back..~ |  
| |  
|~Inuyasha blushed and lay his head on her collarbone.~ |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- G'night Kagome. |  
| |  
|~Kagome lay awake smiling thinking about what had just happened. |  
|She laid her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his |  
|silver hair. Inuyasha's head nuzzled against her neck. She giggled|  
|as he softly snored. (a/n *inu doesn't sno.* SHHHH! I'm reading |  
|here.)~ |  
| |  
|~A couple of minuets later, Miroku passed through the halls, ran |  
|to Kagome, and kneeled by her head.~ |  
| |  
|Miroku-(in his serious-save-the-day voice) KAGOME! Are you okay!? |  
|What happened! What did he do to you!? (a/n perverted.*you sick |  
|little..thing* ::fetal position:: figment of my imagination.just a|  
|figment. ) |  
| |  
|Kagome- SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Inuyashas asleep! |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- (drowsily) She's fine.houshi. (And fell back asleep) |  
| |  
|~Miroku nodded understandingly and swiftly removed all the arrows |  
|and left immediately. He didn't want to interrupt.~ |  
| |  
|Kagome- (whispering softly) Arigato Miroku, Inuyasha, you can go |  
|know. |  
| |  
|~Inuyasha's legs and ears twitched as he put one hand on her other|  
|collarbone and his other hand behind her head. Kagome waited |  
|impatiently, yet nothing happened.~ |  
| |  
|Kagome- (yelling) INUYASHA!!! GET UP!!! |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- (drowsily and slurred) I don't wanna.. |  
| |  
|Kagome- (surprised) Oh, um, okay then.er.stay. |  
| |  
|~Kagome ran her fingers through his hair once more. It felt like |  
|strands of silk.~ |  
| |  
|~Inuyasha suddenly lifted his head up and stared into her eyes~ |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- I.l-love.you.promise you won't leave me.ever |  
| |  
|~Inuyasha blushed scarlet red and laid his head back down.~ |  
| |  
|Kagome- I love you too Inuyasha.. |  
| |  
|Inuyasha- Promise you won't leave me.. |  
| |  
|Kagome-(giggly) Heh, I won't leave you Inuyasha.. |  
| |  
|~They both fell asleep.~ |  
| |  
| |  
|Kaede chuckled softly as she peered through the doorway.her plan |  
|had worked. |  
| |  
|~Tomorrow would be an interesting day. ~ |  
| |  
|**darn.no cliffie on this one.ice apparition.stop playing in the |  
|fluff* WHHEEEE!!!! WHOOHOOO! Until next time!!!! YAYA! |  
|FLUFFIESSSS! Review!!! PWEASE!!! | 


	2. The Morning After

*ice apparition's conscience here* AHHHH!!! What are you doing here!!!  
AHHHH!! *ice apparition is unavailable right now ::physically restrains ice  
apparition::* WHOO HOOO!!! YAAAAHOO! *on.w..ith.chapter.2*  
disclaimer- nope, I don't own inuyasha, or any of the characters. Don't sue  
me.darn.I spent my only 10 cents.  
Chapter 2: The Morning After  
~Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all awoke at daybreak, and Lady Kaede fixed them  
a bowls of brown rice and cups of tea. Sango made light conversation with  
Lady Kaede while Shippo was still trying to awake. Miroku sat in his own  
uncomfortable silence sipping on his herbal green tea. He reflected on the  
events of last night as a wide grin spread across his face.~  
  
Miroku-(thinking to self) I knew Inuyasha's demonic urges and instincts  
would eventually play out into his relationship with Kagome.  
~Miroku shook his head and quietly laughed out loud. The others looked at  
him puzzled. There, Miroku sat laughing while gazing as in a trance at the  
wooden floorboards. Sango and Lady Kaede raised an eyebrow while Shippo  
didn't notice a thing and barely acknowledged him; he was busy gorging down  
the rice. ~  
Sango- Miroku? What is so funny?  
~Miroku jumped as he looked up from the floor.~  
Miroku-(startled) Huh? What? Oh, nothing.  
~Miroku thought he would be loyal to Kagome and Inuyasha and kept quiet not  
wanting to divulge any information Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to keep a  
secret.~  
Sango-(unsure) Uh, yeah Miroku whatever.  
~Sango sat thinking to herself if Kaede had put anything funny in the food.  
Miroku hadn't even tried to grope her yet. Her thoughts trailed off.~  
  
~Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at a sound asleep Inuyasha on her  
collarbone. He was still in the same position that he fell asleep in. He  
hadn't moved all night long. Kagome was still in shock about what happened  
the last night. Had she really kissed Inuyasha? Did she tell him she loved  
him? Yes, she was certain of these things, but she didn't know If Inuyasha  
actually meant what he said, that he loved her, he might've been tired and  
didn't realize what he said, or he might've have been seeing Kikyou and not  
Kagome. Her mind was filled with doubt.~  
Kagome-(rhetorically) Inuyasha, your still here? Oh.  
~Inuyasha stirred and slowly opened his tired eyes. He looked up and smiled  
at Kagome. He absolutely loved her voice and was delighted that it was what  
woke him. He reached for her hand and held it.~  
Kagome- Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.  
Inuyasha- Don't be. ::stretch:: I needed to wake up anyway.  
~Inuyasha gently rolled off of Kagome still holding her hand and sat near  
her head rubbing his eyes. The sunlight penetrated threw his eyelids making  
him squint until they adjusted.~  
~Kagome pulled her hand away, quickly got up and left the room leaving  
Inuyasha sitting there all alone. Her mind had convinced her that he only  
saw Kikyou and not Kagome, that he only said he loved her because he still  
loved Kikyou, and he only thought her to be a mere copy, a substitute for  
Kikyou, and shard detector. She was most upset at the thought of him  
leaving her once the Shikon no Tama was completed. She was afraid he would  
bring Kikyou back to life, become full youkai, and forget about Kagome. She  
was convinced that last night meant nothing to Inuyasha.~  
~Inuyasha was surprised and mildly hurt at her leaving and picked up her  
sleeping bag and pillow. He could tell there was something wrong with  
Kagome, but she had left so quickly, he couldn't read her emotions. All he  
could tell was that Kagome wasn't happy. He furrowed his brow in  
confusion.~  
  
~Kagome paced into the room with her arms crossed where the others were,  
she choose a spot next to Miroku and sat down. Sango and Shippo were  
playing a game and were immersed in it completely. Kagome sat there without  
a word as Lady Kaede brought her rice and tea. She managed a "thank you"  
but was quite the rest of the time. She brought her knees to her chest and  
rested her chin on them while she ate. Miroku could sense something wrong  
and turned to face the girl. Kagome was in deep thought about Inuyasha.~  
Miroku-(quietly) Kagome, is everything alright? With you and Inuyasha? I  
haven't told anyone.  
Kagome- Yeah.um.no, you see, well, last night.er.this morning.um  
~Kagome had trust in Miroku because he had kept a personal secret. She  
stammered to find the words to explain, but then Inuyasha walked in.~  
  
~Inuyasha walked into the room and sat down with his breakfast. Moments  
earlier, he had noticed Miroku and Kagome talking intently but they stopped  
as soon as he walked in. Kagome turned away from Miroku to face the wall.  
She sat there in the same fetal position with the blank, unreadable  
expression on her face, she was sure not to look at Inuyasha. Then Kagome  
silently caught Miroku's gaze with her eyes making sure Inuyasha couldn't  
see. She wanted to tell him so badly; she needed to let someone know about  
her emotions. She couldn't keep them bottled-up any longer.~  
Kagome-(mouthing the word) later  
~Miroku turned his head and nodded trying not to look too suspicious.~  
Inuyasha- Okay everyone, lets go, now.  
~Sango stopped playing the game and walked towards the door with Shippo and  
Miroku trailing behind her. Inuyasha held the door open, but Kagome still  
sat there facing the wall. She was so immersed into her own thoughts, she  
didn't here Inuyasha call.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, c'mon!  
~Inuyasha got no response as he watched the still Kagome.~  
Inuyasha- KAGOME! WHAT"S THE MATTER!!! C'MON!  
~Inuyasha's puzzled face stared at her. It was like she couldn't hear him.  
He still couldn't read her emotions. He let go of the door and walked over  
to Kagome, he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder.~  
~Kagome snapped out of it right before his hand touched her and quickly got  
up, walking past Inuyasha trying not to look him in the eye. She walked out  
the door and met up with the others outside the hut. Inuyasha thanked Lady  
Kaede and left.~  
A/N *the next few chappies are more cliffie-like.* FLUFF FLUFF!!!!  
WAPANESE AND JAPANGLISH!!! WHOOOHOOO!!! *shes still unavailable. * 


	3. Confusing Inuyasha

Ice apparition here. *ahem * and my conscience. Im sad, know one is  
reviewing. OH WELL! On with chappie 3.  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Confusing Inuyasha (A/N that wont be hard)  
~They group left Kaede's and walked in silence. Kagome went back into her  
trance like state and simply stared at the ground as they walked. Inuyasha  
had a scowl on his face still trying to comprehend what was the matter with  
Kagome. Sango hummed just barely loud enough to hear, Shippo skipped beside  
Kagome, and Miroku was also trying to contemplate Kagome's unknown  
thoughts. He knew that he was the only one she could talk to, and he  
decided to take that responsibility and be a true friend towards Kagome and  
help in anyway possible.~  
  
~It was almost twilight and Inuyasha chose a clearing in the woods to set  
up camp. He hopped into a tree and kept a close eye on Kagome, perhaps to  
find another clue as to her problems.~  
~Kagome set up her sleeping bag and lay down to continue thinking. Miroku  
lay against a tree opposite of Kagome. They occasionally made eye contact.~  
  
~It had gotten late, and Kagome and Miroku were the only ones awake  
(bedsides Inuyasha). She planned on telling him very soon. Kagome stood up  
gesturing for Miroku to stay and tiptoed past the others. She walked to a  
stream not far away to splash some cool water on her face and planned on  
what to say for Miroku.~  
~Kagome started back to camp when she heard some funny noises. She peered  
behind a tree to find Inuyasha and Kikyou in a passionate kiss. Kagome  
covered her mouth and the tears started to well in her eyes.~  
Kikyou- Inuyasha, tell me you love me.  
Inuyasha- I.I love you.Kikyou  
~The tears overflowed and went down her cheeks as she continued to watch  
them kiss. She made sure they couldn't see her. Everything she thought and  
had been thinking about was utterly and completely true. Inuyasha would  
never love her like he loved Kikyou.~  
**(This was an illusion caused by Kikyou to try to separate Inuyasha and  
Kagome. Inuyasha had never left, okay?)**  
~Kagome slowly walked back to camp making sure to get there before  
Inuyasha, and kneeled next to the monk~  
~Inuyasha sat in the tree watching Kagome talk to Miroku. He was so  
puzzled. Why was she ignoring him, and definitely NOT ignoring Mirkou?~  
Miroku- Kagome! Is everything okay? You're crying! What happened?!  
~Kagome continued to cry.~  
Kagome-(stuttering between sobs) Miroku.I..I need to talk t.to someone.  
Miroku-(sincerely worried) Well come, we'll go somewhere else.  
~Miroku grabbed her hand and led her into the forest to another clearing  
not far.~  
~Inuyasha stared down at them from afar and watched as he grabbed her and  
led her into the forest. Kagome followed willingly.~  
Inuyasha-(surprised) WHAT IS THAT MONK DOING?!  
~Miroku and Kagome sat down in the middle of the clearing and Kagome  
explained what she saw, and her thoughts. Kagome broke down in tears and  
climbed into the monks lap. Miroku held her and rocked her back and forth  
staring into her eyes saying comforting words as Kagome sobbed into his  
chest. He couldn't imagine the pain, anger, and emotions she felt. ~  
~Inuyasha followed them and perched himself in a tree with a perfect view.  
What he saw, stabbed him in the heart, he saw Kagome in Miroku's arm  
crying. He felt like his heart was being ripped out and stepped on. He  
could tell what Kagome's emotions were now, they were severe loneliness,  
sadness, heartbreak, doubt, and anger. And the worst part was, Inuyasha  
could tell all those emotions were directed towards him. The strong smell  
of her tears was now the only thing Inuyasha could smell, he furrowed his  
brow, and got closer so he could hear what they were talking about.~  
Kagome-(crying and teary eyed) Miroku..I don't know what to do..I hate  
Inuyasha..how could he d...do that?  
Miroku- C'mon Kagome, it'll be all right, just try not to think about it.  
Miroku-(quietly to self) How could he do this to Kagome?  
~Miroku closed his eyes and continued to hold Kagome.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) Hate me? W.why does she hate me.what did I do? Why is  
she crying.over me? And why is and in Miroku's arms and not mine?  
~When Kagome said she hated him, those words hit Inuyasha like a brick. His  
eyes widened as he sat there in bewilderment. He was so confused. Inuyasha  
continued to sit there watching Miroku hold the person he truly loved.~  
~Kagome eventually fell asleep in his arms and Miroku brushed the tears and  
stray hair from her face. He picked her up bridal-style and walked solemnly  
back to camp. He could sense Inuyasha nearby and figured he probably saw  
the whole thing, but Miroku didn't care, all that mattered to him was  
Kagome.~  
~Inuyasha followed them into camp. He noticed Kagome had fallen asleep and  
watched as Miroku gently laid her down on her sleeping bag and walked to a  
tree, leaned against it and looked around for Inuyasha.~  
~Inuyasha hopped back into the tree and sat down. Miroku caught his gaze  
and the monk glared at him with unbelieving eyes. Inuyasha looked away  
puzzled and leaned against the tree trunk.~  
**The next chappie is really good. Now review, even if I get one review,  
ill be happy, I just wanna know someone out here is reading my stuff.**  
::sigh:: 


	4. Kikyou's Revenge

CHAPPIE 4!!! The best, in my opinion. *dun dun DUN!!! * just to let your  
know, this story is complete, and ill be postiong the rest of the chapters  
within the week hopefully. *there are 12 chapters in this story * SHHHH  
you ruined it.  
Disclaimer- I STILL don't own inuyasha. I never will. I don't own the  
characters either.  
  
Chapter 4: Kikyou's Revenge  
~Inuyasha was the first to wake up, it was daybreak and he was still  
immersed in his own thoughts of Kagome. He wanted to know why Miroku and  
her were oh so close last night! And why Kagome said the things she said!  
He was so frustrated, he told Kagome his feelings, why was she acting this  
way? And most importantly, he wanted to know why she was crying last night  
and the only person he knew that could tell him was the sleeping Monk  
across camp. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she was asleep, she looked so  
peaceful to him, but at the same time, he could sense all the sadness  
around her.~  
~The monk woke up and Inuyasha immediately looked at him. Miroku eyed  
Kagome, the looked up at Inuyasha as their eyes met. Miroku scowled at him.  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, he paced over to Miroku and sat in  
front of him. He didn't like coming to the pathetic priest for help, but he  
had no choice.~  
Inuyasha-(reluctantly) What was that last night???  
Miroku- I knew you were there, aheh, I could sense your presence. Kagome  
was extremely upset last night. She was heartbroken.over you.  
Inuyasha-(loudly) What did I DO?  
~Miroku shook his head and looked down. They were interrupted by light  
sobs. They turned around to see they had awoken Kagome. She was curled up  
on her side, looking down at her knees with tears streaming from her eyes.~  
~Inuyasha sprang up from the ground ran towards Kagome. Kagome immediately  
stood up to face him. Inuyasha touched her jaw bone holding her cheek and  
looked her in the eye.~  
Inuyasha-Kagome, what is the matter?  
~Kagome harshly pushed his hand away and covered her mouth crying. She  
turned away from him and ran into the forest sobbing uncontrollably. Miroku  
got up to run after her.~  
Inuyasha- STAY OUT OF IT MONK! Kagome!!!  
~Inuyasha raced after Kagome and found her sitting in fetal position at the  
edge of a shallow stream. The stream emptied out into a small eventful  
waterfall, then into a deeper, much larger section of the river. He watched  
from behind a tree as Kagome sat crying with her hands in her face, hair  
covering her legs and head shaking. Inuyasha slowly came from behind the  
tree and walked up to Kagome.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, what is the matter. TELL ME why you are crying, why are  
you so sad and angry with me?  
~Kagome stood up and slowly backed away. She was still crying. She had the  
look of pure rage in her eyes, Inuyasha could tell.~  
Kagome- INUYASHA! STAY AWAY!  
Inuyasha-Just tell me what I did!?  
Kagome- YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW??? YOU ARE DISGUSTING INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha-BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!  
~Kagome started to cry even harder than before.~  
Kagome- INUYASHA! JUST ADMIT IT!!! YOU'LL NEVER LOVE ME LIKE YOU LOVE  
KIKYOU! YOU KISSED HER! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, BUT ALL YOU SEE IS KIKYOU! I  
AM NOTHING TO YOU!  
~The sound of Kikyou's name made his eyes widen, why did Kikyou come up in  
the conversation?~  
Inuyasha- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KAGOME?! I NEVER KISSED KIKYOU!  
I.LOVE.  
~Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome.~  
Kagome- SAVE IT, INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO ME?  
~The words stabbed and ripped through his heart a million times.~  
~Just then, an evil Kikyou rose from behind the waterfall and cackled  
villainously. She glowed strangely with a white light surrounding her.~  
Inuyasha- KIKYOU?! (Inuyasha stepped towards her) WHAT?! Your dead Kikyou!  
Kikyou- OH, but I am ever so alive, come my Inuyasha, we will live together  
in eternity.  
~Kagome gasped and backed away with welling eyes.~  
Inuyasha- I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU!  
~Inuyasha drew the Tetsiega and was ready for any attacks. His sword  
transformed and gleamed in the rising sun.~  
~Kikyou jolted at Inuyasha's response as her eyes glowed an evil red.~  
Kikyou- YOU WILL BE SORRY! YOUV'E LET YOUR LOVE FOR MY COPY COME BETWEEN  
US! SHE WILL PAY!!!  
~Kikyou's paralyzing gaze went from Inuyasha to a shivering teary-eyed  
Kagome. Kikyou pointed a finger at her as the tip glowed purple. The purple  
light formed into a flaming ball and headed strait towards Kagome.~  
~Inuyasha shoved his sword at Kikyou hitting her only once, but obviously,  
she had a shard of the Shikon embedded under her skin, this made her  
incredibly hard to hit, but Inuyasha kept trying.~  
~ Kikyou fired 4 more of the purple flames and all of them hit Kagome hard  
pushing her up against a tree and knocking her unconscious. Kagome fell  
face down as Inuyasha watched in horror. Kikyou pointed her finger again at  
Kagome lifting her limp body off of the ground floating in the air. Which  
everyway Kikyou's arm went, Kagome's body floated in the direction.~  
~Inuyasha was trying even harder to hit Kikyou, he want this to end today.~  
~Kikyou raised Kagome's body directly over the shallow rocky stream and  
slammed her down face first. Her body, losing life, lay there in the  
stream. Kikyou, as if she hadn't had enough, raised Kagome's body again and  
dropped it from the air, almost directly over waterfall, her body drifted  
towards the edge, and fell down 12 feet, hitting rocks on the way and  
landing in the deeper river below.~  
~Inuyasha was shaking with rage~  
Inuyasha- KAGOME!!!!!!  
~Inuyasha thrust his sword every which way at Kikyou, missing every time.  
All he could think about was Kagome. God, he hoped she wasn't dead  
already.~  
Kikyou- I WILL BE BACK INUYASHA, AND YOU WILL COME WITH ME NEXT TIME.  
~Kikyou disappeared into the night.~  
A/N- KAGOME!!! NOOOO!!! INUYASHA! GO SAVE HER!! * shut up you moronic  
being, you already know what happens* my conscience takes the fun out of  
everything. Till next time. 


	5. Kagome dead?

Ice apparition here. Just got back from school. *::moan:: * be quiet. You  
need more schooling than ME!!! *PSH! I don't need school!!! *  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha!!! Nor do I own any of the  
characters.::twitch::  
  
Chapter 5: Kagome.dead?  
~Inuyasha furiously sheathed the Tetsiega and ran down to where Kagome's  
body had fallen. The smell of her blood was everywhere, the river below was  
about 15 feet wide and Inuyasha suspected it to be about 7 feet deep in  
most parts. He stood at the water's edge looking for a sign that Kagome was  
here. Then he moved his gaze to the center of the river, near where the  
waterfall ended. He saw a couple of bubbles and discoloration in the water.  
The water was red.~  
Inuyasha- KAGOME!?  
~Inuyasha dove into the river ignoring the current, the water was deeper  
than he thought. He saw Kagome's form floating just beneath the water and  
he lifted her out. Inuyasha carried Kagome's limp, bloody body to shore and  
laid her at the water's edge. Her body was freezing cold. He felt her neck  
for a pulse. There was no pulse what so ever. Kagome had died.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, please don't be dead; please don't die on me, not here,  
not now.  
~Inuyasha didn't want to accept that Kagome was dead, he didn't want to  
know that the girl he loved and was holding was gone, forever. He pushed  
that thought away and blew into her mouth and pushed on her severely  
injured stomach lightly. He hoped this would work. He felt her neck again.  
Still no pulse.~  
~Inuyasha silently held her in his arms letting the tears fall. He decided  
not to give up and tried blowing again. Water came out of Kagome's mouth as  
she coughed. Her pulse was back. Inuyasha smiled, but his brief happiness  
faded away quickly. Her heartbeat was extremely faint. He feared it would  
stop again.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, can you hear me?  
~Inuyasha got no response, she was deathly unconscious. Her body was still  
cold and limp, she was still bleeding what blood she had left, and her eyes  
were in the back of her head. Inuyasha quickly torn of his over-shirt  
covering the wounds on her stomach, back, neck, arms, side, and legs. He  
knew that if she didn't die from drowning, she could still die from the  
cold or blood loss.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, move if you can, c'mon Kagome. Move something.  
Kagome- Inuyasha? I'm.so sorry.I am .sorry  
~Her eyes closed again as she became unconscious once more~  
~Inuyasha didn't get another response, and he didn't know if he expected to  
get one. He could tell that she probably had broken a lot of bones. He let  
the tears pour out from him as he held her close. Kagome said nothing more,  
and she started to bleed through the bandages. ~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, please don't die, don't die.  
~Inuyasha started to rock her back and forth squeezing her gently and ran  
his fingers through her matted hair. Her picked her up bridal-style and  
decided to go get Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and head towards Kaede's  
immediately. He ran faster than he had ever run before.~  
Inuyasha- (thinking) If Kagome died, I.I.wouldn't know what to do. I need  
to get her to Kaede's as quickly as possible, so her heart won't stop  
again.  
  
~Inuyasha stumbled into camp to find Miroku and the others sitting and  
chatting happily.~  
Inuyasha- (panting) MIROKU! GET UP NOW!!!!!  
~Miroku stared at Inuyasha. He was dripping wet and his outer-shirt was  
off.~  
Miroku-Where's Kagome???  
Shippo- YEAH! What did you do to her? And what are you holding?!  
~Sango stared at what Inuyasha held in his hands as her mouth dropped. The  
others hadn't recognized that what he held was the bloody, injured, wet  
body of Kagome.~  
Sango- WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!!!!  
~Inuyasha rushed past and laid Kagome gently down on the ground.~  
~Miroku gazed at the bloody mess of hair and flesh shocked.~  
Miroku-K.KAGOME????!!!! INUYASHA! What did you do to her???  
~Inuyasha was busy tightening the bandages around Kagome. He knew there was  
no time to explain.~  
Inuyasha- WE NEED TO GET HER TO KAEDE'S BEFORE SHE DIES AGAIN!!!!!!  
~Sango held Shippo in her lap speechless, but then got up and hopped onto  
Kilahla's back ready to leave. ~  
Miroku- A.a.again???  
Sango- GET ON MIROKU!  
~Before anything else happened, Inuyasha had taken off as he could feel  
Kagome's heartbeat slowly weaken.~  
Inuyasha- Meet you guys at Kaede's hut.  
A/N- CLIFFIE!!! Sorta.* ::sigh:: * 


	6. Kaede's Help

Ice apparition here. *hi * today was long. * :sigh: * just review. *ice  
apparition, no one is reading our story * I know.  
Disclaimer- nope. I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 6: Kaede's Help  
~Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's first. He barged threw the doors, immediately  
grabbing her attention.~  
Inuyasha- KAEDE! TAKE CARE OF..  
~Inuyasha was interrupted by the old woman.~  
Kaede- HUSH now child, calm yourself, ye know what happened and ye was just  
waiting for you to arrive, ye has prepared the room for dear Kagome, come  
now.  
~Inuyasha silently followed obediently behind Kaede as she led him into a  
dimly lit room with a simple pallet laid out in the middle, next to the  
pallet, lay some herbs and healing materials laid out for Kaede to use. ~  
~He knew Kaede could sense these types of things coming, but he was sure  
she wouldn't sense this. She gestured for him to put Kagome down on the  
pallet, he did, and then he waited. ~  
Kaede- Sit down boy.  
~Kaede and Inuyasha sat on either sides of Kagome, both of their gazes  
fixated upon Kagome's badly injured body. ~  
Kaede- Tell me, all of the details. I need to know so ye can do what I can  
for thee Kagome. Her wounds are sincere, her pulse has almost exited her  
body, ye know?  
~Inuyasha frowned at this news, he wanted nothing more than just for Kagome  
to live, and right now, the chances of that were slim to none. Inuyasha  
unwillingly explained the events of the day as she removed the blood soaked  
bandages, unveiling Kagome's open wounds.~  
Kaede-(solemnly) Kagome is nearly dead, I am truly sorry, for ye sister's  
jealousy can be fatal, even in the afterlife. All we may do now is wait;  
these herbs and my materials will do nothing to help. I suggest you spend  
these hours with her, for they may be her last.  
~Kaede replaced Kagome's bandages and left the room, leaving Inuyasha alone  
with Kagome. He laced his fingers threw hers and squeezed gently. He sat  
with his head facing down, as tears fell and stained the wooden floor. He  
didn't know what to say, this was the first time something so dear to him  
might leave and never be able to come back. He shuddered to think that  
Kagome could be dead within the day.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, please don't go, don't leave me here, you cant. I need  
you here. It's all my fault, I couldn't defeat Kikyou, I couldn't protect  
you. It's all because of me that you lay here.almost dead..  
  
~Meanwhile, Sango and the others had arrived at Kaede's. They all headed  
for the back of the house, where Kaede kept her patients, but Kaede stopped  
them.~  
Miroku- Where's Kagome.and Inuyasha??  
Sango- Is Kagome all right???  
Shippo- C'mon you guys! We gotta see Kagome!  
Kaede-STOP. Come back here, let them be alone. Ye Kagome is injured yes,  
but you cannot see her now.  
~Kaede knew that Inuyasha was crying back there, and didn't want to disturb  
them when emotions were so high. Kaede then went into the kitchen.~  
~Shippo backed away and sat in the corner to pout, Sango went and sat next  
to Shippo to do the same.~  
Miroku- Stay here.  
~Miroku followed Kaede into the kitchen, he wanted to know what happened to  
Kagome the most, he wanted to be the friend he promised to himself he would  
be, he wanted to be there for Kagome too.~  
Miroku- Tell me Kaede, what happened, you know that you cannot explain the  
fine details in front of the young kitsune! Now just tell me at least! I  
need to know what happened.  
~Kaede looked at the persistent monk in the eye with a sad face, he was  
right, she couldn't explain properly in front of Shippo.~  
Kaede- Fine, ye will tell.  
~Kaede told Miroku a brief version of the story while preparing rice for  
her guests.~  
Kaede-(ending story)..And now Kagome lies there dying a slow painful death.  
~Miroku was in shock, he didn't think that even Kaede would admit that she  
was dying.~  
Miroku-(sighed)Mmmm.let me see her.I need to see her!  
Kaede- I cannot let ye do that.  
Miroku-(becoming upset) Kaede! It is imperative that I see her!  
Kaede-(holding cups of rice and quite pissed off) Fine. Follow me.  
~Kaede tightened her upper lip as she led Miroku out of the kitchen and  
into the hall. She stopped in front of the door.~  
Kaede-Listen, I am bringing Inuyasha his lunch, you may hold the door open  
and peer inside when I go in.  
~Miroku nodded in agreement.~  
~Kaede walked into the room and handed Inuyasha his rice; she stood there  
for a moment before keeling to change Kagome's bandages. Miroku saw  
Inuyasha in tears holding Kagome's hand; he understood why she wouldn't let  
anyone see Kagome now. It was for Inuyasha's sake.~  
~Miroku scolded himself for his own foolishness and persistence, but his  
own eyes started to well up at the sight of the unconscious dying Kagome  
laying on the floor. He could see the blood soaked bandages Kaede pulled  
off of Kagome; the bleeding wouldn't stop. The wounds under them though,  
were horrific, Miroku winced at the sight and walked away immediately, he  
couldn't take it.~  
Inuyasha- Kaede, tie the bandages tight.  
~Kaede knew he was still trying to save the girl's life~  
Kaede-Alright.  
Inuyasha-Can you tell if she'll live???  
~Inuyasha had asked this question with so much hope in his voice, Kaede  
hated to tell him the truth.~  
Kaede-(solemnly) Inuyasha, even I do not know of thee will survive, her  
wounds are great, and her conditions have not improved.  
~With that said, Kaede left the room. Inuyasha's heart sunk at Kaede's  
words. He wanted Kagome to live so badly, he wouldn't hear of anything  
else. He stared at Kagome's eyes through his tears and stroked her  
forehead. He sat there hoping she would give them a sign all night.~  
  
~Inuyasha woke up lying next to Kagome's pallet. He sat upright at once,  
feeling for a pulse.~  
Inuyasha- Please be alive.c'mon Kagome.  
~There was a pulse, but it was the same strength it was the day before;  
just barely there. Her bandages were stained with red blots, but appeared  
as if the wounds had stopped bleeding as bad. He laced her fingers in his  
again.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome? Can you here me, c'mon please, open your eyes, do  
something..  
~Inuyasha still got no response, she was still unconscious. He sat there  
all day, just waiting for her to wake up.~  
**review, just one and ill be happy.** I just want to know that someone id  
reading my stuff. 


	7. Kagome's Awakening?

Howdy. * ello* any who, review..please?  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Oh look! I found  
35 cents! I'm rich!  
  
Chapter 7: Kagome's Awakening  
The gang had stayed at Kaede'e for 5 days now, and Kagome hadn't moved and  
her pulse was the same, however, her wounds stopped bleeding as bad and  
Inuyasha says he sees some color returning to her face. But in other words,  
Kagome is still a limp, lifeless body.  
  
Sango- When are going to tell Inuyasha that we need to leave Kagome here  
for now?  
Miroku- I don't know, but I know Inuyasha isn't going to go for it though.  
Sango- I figured that, poor Kagome, I bet she is in a lot of pain..  
~The two sat in silence for the rest of the evening, Kaede was showing  
Shippo how to cook rice to take his mind off of Kagome, but Inuyasha  
continued to sit by Kagome's side, holding her hand.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, say something, open your eyes. We're waiting for you, I  
know you gonna live. Now c'mon Kagome. WAKE UP!  
~Inuyasha knew yelling at her wouldn't help, if she could here him at all.  
Inuyasha squeezed her hand hard.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, c'mon, squeeze back! PLEASE!!!  
~Inuyasha's eyes started to well, he wasn't expecting an answer this time.~  
~But then, he felt his hand being squeezed, he looked down, Kagome's hand  
was squeezing back. A smile spread across his face.~  
Inuyasha- KAGOME?! K.Kagome, can you hear me! You squeezed my hand! Can you  
open your eyes????!!!  
~Kagome struggled to open her eyes, but managed to open them halfway and  
look at Inuyasha.~  
Kagome-(painfully whisper) Hey.Inuyasha.  
~Inuyasha smiled and laughed quietly, I knew you would live.It's about time  
you wake up.~  
~Kagome let out a quick laugh that turned into moans of pain. Her face  
winced at the stabbing sensation around her body.~  
Kagome- ohhhhhwwww!  
~When Inuyasha noticed her being awake cause her pain, he frowned.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome! It's okay, you'll be okay. Just go back to sleep for now,  
but be sure to wake back up!  
Kagome-(slurred) alllrightt.  
  
~Inuyasha could finally sleep peacefully; she was going to be okay. When he  
woke up, the sun poured in threw the window. He sat up and brushed the hair  
out of Kagome's face.~  
Kagome- huuhh?  
Inuyasha-Ohhh, sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to make you get up!  
~Kagome opened her eyes and tried to move.~  
Kagome- OWWWWHH!  
Inuyasha- Don't move Kagome, stay still.  
Kgome-(weakly) Inuyasha, get Kaede now..  
~Her voice trailed off and her face winced in pain once more.~  
Inuyasha-(surprised) Huh? Wha?  
Kagome-(in severe pain) NOW! Kaede, get her NOW!  
~Inuyasha came to his senses and jumped up to get Kaede.~  
~Seconds later, Kaede rushed in holding her medical supplies. She set them  
down and sat across from Inuyasha on the other side of Kagome~  
Kaede- Dear, ye has awaken! What brings thee trouble?  
Kagome-(breathing heavily) My s.stomach.err  
~Inuyasha sat and watched as Kaede removed the bandages from that certain  
spot.  
Inuyasha held Kagome's wrist checking to see how strong her pulse was. It  
was still weak and faint. Inuyasha sighed.~  
~Kaede collected a couple herbs from her supplies and set them in Kagome's  
open wound.~  
Kaede- Kagome, for you to heal with my herbs, you need to stay awake 'til  
evening arrives okay?  
~Kagome nodded in pain~  
Kaede- Inuyasha, please draw blood from yourself. Youkai blood always  
speeds up healing.  
~Inuyasha quickly brought his mouth to his arm and cut himself with his own  
fangs. Kaede collected the blood in a tiny jar and used a syringe to  
transport it into Kagome's open wounds. She handed him a piece of cloth to  
stop his own bleeding.~  
Kaede- Inuyasha, if she feels severe pain again, give her a syringe full of  
you blood and measure a teaspoon of these two herbs. Put them into the open  
wound and re-bandage it. Okay?  
~Inuyasha nodded as she handed him the bottle of blood and some blue and  
green colored herbs. Kaede re-bandaged Kagome's wounds and left the room.  
Kaede also informed Sango and Miroku on everything.~  
~Inuyasha fiddled with the bottle intrigued by his own blood. He heard a  
sniff and looked down at Kagome. Kagome had tears streaming down her  
cheeks.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome? Why.stop crying! Why are you crying? Are you still angry  
with me???  
~He got no response and she continued to cry. Then all of a sudden, the  
crying stopped. And she opened her eyes.~  
Kagome- I'm so sorry Inuyasha.I am truly sorry..  
~Inuyasha put his hand on her jaw bone and looked her in the eye.~  
Inuyasha- You're sorry for what? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Your not making  
sense?!  
Kagome- I am sorry for.f.for leaving you.Inuyasha.I.promise.I'll come  
back.I promise..  
Inuyasha- Kagome, your not going anywhere, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
~Kagome looked him in the eye and smiled gently. She grabbed his hand and  
held it tight. Then her eyes closed.~  
Inuyasha-Kagome, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW!!! The medicine won't work if  
you aren't awake! KAGOME!  
~Inuyasha rolled his eyes in aggravation.~  
Inuyasha- C'mon Kagome. WAKE UP! YOU WANNA HEAL RIGHT?  
~Inuyasha started to get worried. Why wasn't Kagome waking up? He looked  
down at her face as one more tear fell. Then her hand dropped limp from  
beneath his. His eyes went to her stomach; the bandages were turning red  
again.~  
Inuyasha- K.Kagome? C'mon.wake up..please wake up?  
~Inuyasha franticly felt for a pulse, there was none. He knew she was dead  
this time, and she wasn't coming back to life. Her bandages got redder, her  
skin whiter, lips bluer, and body colder as the life drained from her.  
Kagome's last words finally made sense now.~  
Inuyasha- KAGOME!!! NO! COME BACK!!!!  
~He lifted the corpse into his arms and cradled it close. He broke down  
into tears, sobbing loudly. ~  
Inuyasha- Please don't leave me...don't go!!!  
~Inuyasha's words didn't help and he sobbed even louder. He couldn't  
believe that Kagome was really gone.forever.~  
***we cried when we wrote this** seriously. 


	8. Inuyasha's Depression

*sniffle**we're.::sniffle:: not available right now.::wahhhh::** so sad.  
disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters! But I do own 35  
cents! Aren't you jealous?  
  
Chapter 8: Inuyasha's Depression  
~Inuyasha sobbed all night holding Kagome's body and running his fingers up  
and down her bow and arrows.~  
  
~Miroku and Sango were awoken by Inuyasha's loud sobs.~  
Miroku- What is that sound? Is.is that Inuyasha crying?  
~Sango's mouth dropped open.~  
Sango- If Inuyashas crying.then.oh no..  
~Inuyasha storming through the hallway carrying Kagome bridal-style  
interrupted them. He laid her down in the middle of the room. Miroku could  
see the dried tears on his face as the ones in his own eyes began to well.  
~  
~Sango and the others didn't have to be told, they knew Kagome had died.  
Shippo ran over to her sobbing uncontrollably hugging Kagome's neck. Sango  
sat crying in Miroku's arms. Inuyasha went to fetch Kaede. He was in a sort  
of trance with an unreadable expression on his face. He said as little as  
possible.~  
~Inuyasha came back into the room with Kaede trailing behind him. Kaede  
held a big blanket and put it over Kagome. Inuyasha picked her up and  
headed outside. Kaede had already arranged for Kagome's burial service. It  
would be held it a very large open grassy field just outside her village  
later that day.~  
  
~It was around 3 pm and the service was ready, only Inuyasha, Shippo,  
Sango, Kaede, and Miroku attended. They all said their own silent goodbyes  
as the casket was lowered into the ground. Everyone left except Inuyasha  
afterwards. The other had gone back to Kaede's. Inuyasha sat with Kagome's  
bow and arrows, at the side of her grave for a long time talking as if she  
were right next to him.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, I miss you so much.why did you leave me.I love you.. I  
miss you Kagome.  
Inuyasha-(thinking)I will kill Kikyou, she will pay.  
~ He stood up holding her weapons and looked at the tombstone. It looked  
funny; it was all alone in the middle of the field. The tears were coming  
now as he fingered the rosary beads around his neck. He had gotten them  
when he first met Kagome. He took them off and placed them around her  
tombstone. He silently promised to himself that he'd come back and visit  
her grave frequently.~  
~He walked away from her grave with the tears coming more now, than ever.  
He walked to the top of a hill nearby, staring back at Kagome's final  
resting spot with the wind blowing in his hair. He listened to the wind and  
he was sure he was the only one who could here it. He heard Kagome's voice  
say," Inuyasha, I miss you and I will always love you, we will meet again."  
He smiled to himself and let the wind blow his hair, closing his eyes, he  
promised to always love her too. And at that one moment, he had the utmost  
feeling of ecstasy, Inuyasha somehow felt that they would meet again.~  
***three more chappies. I think 


	9. It's Been a Year Now

*ONE YEAR LATER* conscience? *Yeah? * They'll figure that out when they  
start reading. *::blank look:: oh*  
  
Chapter 1: It's been a year now  
~It has been a year since Kagome died, and the gang is still together. The  
quest for the Shikon no Tama is almost complete, Naraku is dead, and the  
only person who has the remainder of the jewel is Kikyou. Inuyasha and the  
others have been searching for the dead priestess for about 2 months now.  
But for this weekend, they are putting the quest on hold, for they have  
come back to Kaede's village to visit Kagome's grave.~  
~Inuyasha has acted the same since she died, but inside he misses Kagome  
very much; he just doesn't show it. ~  
  
Kaede- Oh great, ye has arrived for the anniversary, I have prepared thee a  
meal.  
Inuyasha-(nodded) Hey, Kaede.  
~The others walked in and sat down eating their rice and tea. None said  
much; they hated their reason for being here. Kaede put a fake smile on and  
brought Shippo into the kitchen.~  
Inuyasha-(to Sango and Miroku) I'm gonna go outside, I'm not very hungry.  
Inuyasha-(thinking) Man, I miss Kagome's ramen.  
~Inuyasha walked out into the evening.~  
~Sango and Miroku knew where Inuyasha was going, it was very obvious. He  
was going to "visit" Kagome.~  
Sango- Should we follow him?  
Miroku- Nah, not now. We will ask him later.  
Sango- Kay.  
~Miroku and Sango had always wanted to know what happened the night Kagome  
was injured, one year ago. But they never had gotten around to asking  
Inuyasha about it; he was very sensitive about the subject. They knew he  
felt guilty and responsible for her death. So they sat there for about a  
half an hour before deciding to leave.~  
  
~Inuyasha quietly walked through the village catching some stares, to the  
big grassy field. He was nervous about going; it was the first time since  
the day she was buried. He thought back to the day he had to say goodbye.  
His face winced in sadness.~  
~He came upon the big open field and stared at her grave about 50 feet  
away. His stomach turned over. He picked up the pace and let out a sigh  
when he reached it. He walked over and stood to the left of the tombstone,  
his rosary beads were still there, but the were faded and worn. He let out  
a chuckle and then a single tear strode down his cheek as he began to  
reflect on Kagome.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome, I'm.so sorry.  
~Miroku and Sano stood behind him~  
Miroku- Inuyasha?  
~Inuyasha quickly turned around.~  
Inuyasha- Whaaaat?  
Sango-We.er.we kind of.  
~Sango had trouble spitting out the words. She was afraid Inuyasha would  
get mad and storm off. She didn't want to ruin their chances.~  
Inuyasha-(agitated) WHAAAT?  
Miroku- We want to know exactly what happened to Kagome that night.  
~Miroku said the words quickly and backed up, just waiting to be yelled  
at.~  
Sango-(with more confidence) Yeah, Kaede never really explained it very  
good.  
~They stared at the Hanyou waiting for an answer, but his head was down.  
Inuyasha was very surprised at this question, but the moment they asked it,  
his thoughts went straight to when Kagome was hit by the purple flame. ~  
Inuyasha-(face now looking at them)You.want to know? Just.what.really  
happened?  
~Miroku and Sango looked at each other.~  
Miroku-Yeah.  
Sango- Er.we really wanna know what happened.  
~Inuyasha thought for a moment, it was only fair; they were her friends,  
they should need to know. He also thought going over the events might bring  
him closure as well as pain. ~  
Inuyasha-(hesitantly) Er.fine.but I might as well show you..  
Inuyasha- Sango, hop onto my back.Miroku, you have to keep up.  
~Inuyasha was going to take them to the spot where it happened, about ¼  
mile into the forest. This was more than Miroku and Sango expected, but  
Inuyasha wasn't just doing it for them.~  
***What or WHO is he doing it for?? * ::rolling eyes:: We'll find out soon  
enough * ::Sigh:: you fun-sucker 


	10. Reawaking Memories

You know what??!! *what? * I think.wait...I KNOW the people at the gas  
station drugged my pineapple drink *why is that? * cause it tasted funny!  
And I almost fell asleep after I drunk it. *::sigh:: maybe you were.TIRED?*  
Nuh-UH! They put TRANQUILIZERS IN IT!! AHH *oh no.a conspiracy. another one  
from ice apparition*  
Disclaimer- i don't own inuyasha or any of the characters. Never will  
either.  
  
Chapter 2: Reawakening Memories  
~Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at the stream; Sango hopped of his back and  
stood on his left. Inuyasha paced forward not saying a thing. He stood at  
the edge of the shallow water dipping his toes in it.~  
~He quickly stopped because the water was freezing. Sango and Miroku  
watched Inuyasha, he looked as if he was inspecting the place, when really,  
Inuyasha was bringing back painful memories. He walked over to the tree,  
which Kagome had been knocked against as his faced winced. Tears started to  
well but he stopped them. He then paced over to the waterfall, where Kagome  
had been pushed over.~  
~He quickly turned his face and ushered Sango and Miroku over.~  
Inuyasha- I found her at the edge of the water crying her eyes out. She  
started yelling at me and backed up.  
~He remembered it like it was yesterday.~  
Inuyasha- Then somehow, Kikyou was there and she asked me to come with her.  
~Inuyasha chuckled and paced near the forest; stopping after about 4 feet.~  
Inuyasha- Feh, of course I said no, and Kikyou went crazy.  
Inuyasha- She pointed her finger at Kagome and these flaming purple balls  
soared towards her. Four of them.  
~Inuyasha looked towards the setting sun.~  
Inuyasha- All the while, I was trying to hit Kikyou with the Tetsiega, but  
she was to fast.All of the purple flames hit Kagome pushing her up against  
that tree (pointing to certain tree) and knocked her unconscious.  
~Miroku looked down at the ground while Sango paced towards the tree.  
Inuyasha furrowed his brow and closed eyes for a moment, then opened them  
starting again.~  
Inuyasha- Then Kikyou pointed her stupid finger at her again. It was some  
type of spell.that.whichever way Kikyou's arm went, Kagome's body went.I  
saw Kagome hovering about 20 feet above the stream and I thrust the  
Tetsigea at Kikyou, barely missing.Kikyou jolted her arm down, making  
Kagome fall to stream hitting the rocks hard.  
~Miroku turned his face to the stream; it was barely a foot deep. Inuyasha  
continued.~  
Inuyasha- But Kikyou hadn't had enough, she lifted Kagome of the ground  
again, moving her arm towards the waterfall.she dropped her arm again  
making Kagome fall 20 feet down again, making her land at the edge of the  
waterfall this time though...She fell over the edge hitting rocks and  
landed in the bigger river below..  
Inuyasha-Then Kikyou just.disappeared.  
~Sango sniffed, Inuyasha could tell she had been crying. Miroku coughed  
trying to hold his masculine tears back. The walked about 30 feet up the  
stream, away from the waterfall. When an ice cold voice shattered through  
their thoughts.~  
Voice- Touching story isn't it?  
~They turned around but know one was there, then they turned back around  
facing their original position, there stood Kikyou. ~  
Kikyou-(cackling) You didn't expect to see me, Inuyasha? DID YOU!!!!  
~Miroku grabbed Sango and backed up hiding in the forest.~  
Kikyou- SHE WAS A PATHETIC GIRL! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!!!(continues to  
cackle)  
Kikyou- NOW COME WITH ME!  
~Inuyasha drew the Tetsiega.~  
Inuyasha-(furious) KAGOME ISN'T PATHETIC, AND I'LL NEVER COME WITH YOU!  
~Kikyou cackled and pointed a finger at him as it glowed purple.~  
Kikyou- YOU WILL JOIN HER THEN!!!  
~Then, just before the purple ball formed, a voice from behind them  
called.~  
Voice-DIE KIKYOU!!!!  
~Before they had time to react, an arrow soared from behind Inuyasha,  
hitting Kikyou where her heart should've been. Kikyou turned into a pile of  
dust, leaving the remainder of the Shikon no Tama. Miroku and Sango rushed  
to pick it up and were in awe staring at the completed jewel.~  
Miroku- Inuyasha, look! We completed the jewel!!!  
Sango- Inuyasha???  
~Inuyasha stood there with a blank expression on his face. That voice, he  
hadn't heard that voice in a year. Miroku and Sango had obviously forgotten  
about the voice and the arrow. None of them had turned around to see the  
source of it yet.~  
Miroku- What's wrong?!  
Inuyasha-K...Kagome?  
Sango- Huh? What are you talking about?  
~Inuyasha immediately turned around, as did the others. Inuyasha stood with  
his jaw dropped. There was Kagome standing at the edge of the waterfall.  
She dropped her bow and arrow as Inuyasha slowly sheathed his sword.~  
Inuyasha-(hesitantly) Kagome? Is that you???  
~Miroku and Sango dropped to the ground and sat in disbelief.~  
**OH NO!!! is it her??? *you should know, you wrote it * 


	11. Is she back?

**the last chappie** ::sigh:: I AM SOO HAPPY!!! I GOT 6 REVEIWS!!!  
WHOOOHOOO!!!! ::ecstatic:: I MADE PEOPLE CRY!!! I CAN STIR LOST EMOTIONS!  
YAYAYA!  
Kitsune Hanyou- Thank you so much for reviewing! I feel so special! YAYA! I  
changed my preference thingy so more people can review! I was sobbing the  
night I wrote it!  
Wiccan Girl- Yay! Thank you soo much!!!  
disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha, or any of the characters  
Chapter 3: Is Kagome Back?  
~Inuyasha stared at Kagome from 30 feet away. He walked over to her in  
disbelief. Was this really Kagome? They stood facing each other, looking  
each other directly in the eye~  
Inuyasha- Kagome? Is it really you?  
Kagome-Inuyasha, yes.  
Inuyasha- But, what...why.how?  
Inuyasha- Are you still dead? I mean, are you like Kikyou was, feeding off  
of others' souls?  
Kagome-(smiling) Inuyasha.  
Kagome- When Miroku put the rest of the Shikon together, you wished me  
alive, don't you remember? Just a moment ago? I came alive. Inuyasha, I'm  
not dead anymore.  
~Inuyasha had wished her alive, to himself; the moment Miroku put it  
together he wished for Kagome to be alive again.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome.I can't believe it worked  
~Inuyasha hugged Kagome tight; not wanting to ever let her go. Her scent  
filled his nostrils. He loved how she smell, he was overjoyed to have her  
back.~  
Kagome- I missed you Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for leaving you.  
Inuyasha- I'm sorry too, I couldn't protect you. I'm promise to always  
protect you. I had to go a year without you Kagome.I missed you like crazy.  
Kagome- It wasn't your fault.  
~Inuyasha closed his eyes, he held her tight. He was so lucky to have her  
back, and promised to always protect her from now on. He couldn't risk  
losing her again.~  
Kagome- I'll never leave you again.  
Inuyasha- FEH! I won't let you.hop on.  
~Inuyasha presented his back to Kagome as she hopped on.~  
Inuyasha- C'mon Miroku, Sango, were gonna leave now.  
Miroku- Huh? Oh, right.  
~They took off back to Kaede's village. When they arrived, Kaede had  
already gone to bed.~  
~Inuyasha swung Kagome around so he was carrying her bridal style and sat  
down with her in his arms. Miroku and Sango just plopped down. They were  
still in shock.~  
Inuyasha-(to Kagome) I'm so glad you're back.I.I.love you Kagome.and when  
you died, it was like the world ended.  
~Kagome nuzzled her head against his chest.~  
Kagome- I didn't mean it, when I said I hated you. Kikyou made an illusion  
in the forest the night you saw me crying with Miroku. She made an illusion  
of you and her kissing. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I only learned about it after I  
died.  
~It all made sense to Inuyasha now.~  
Kagome-(yawn) I love you Inuyasha, and I'm sorry I left you.  
~Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha looked down at her. She had changed a little;  
her facial features had matured. But she smelled the same. He took in a  
whiff of her smell as he cradled her in his arms. He could feel her breathe  
against him, Inuyasha stroked her hair, and fell asleep too.~  
**that's all folks*** I hoped you liked it. I know the ending was very OOC,  
but I'm only 12 years old.* we have another fic, called Kagome's True Power-  
I'll post it very soon. 


End file.
